Magia Negra
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Puedes confiar en un trio que te encuentras en la biblioteca leyendo libros de magia negra? una persona normal lo pensaría dos veces, pero tu no eres una persona normal, así que les sigues la corriente. Aclaro que esto es un Magic Trio x Lectora.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes que son utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya... creo que todos ya lo sabemos.

El libro que se menciona es "El Alquimista" escrito por Paulo Coelho.

**Aclaraciones:**

Noruega: Lukas

Rumanía: Vladimir

Inglaterra: Arthur

* * *

**Magia Negra**

Lugar actual: una biblioteca en cualquier lugar del mundo donde no se hable inglés.

He llegado a la biblioteca, la lluvia ha empezado a caer y pareciera que seguirá así por un buen tiempo, dejo de tomarle importancia al clima y me dirijo a las estanterías con la infinidad de libros, camino por las murallas de conocimiento que me rodean, no buscó nada en especial, simplemente algo que llame mi atención.

Llego al área de los libros de historia, la mayoría son sobre grandes civilizaciones y otro tanto trata sobre innumerables guerras; sigo caminando y encuentro el área de literatura, los libros están separados por su autor y país de origen, me sorprendo al llegar a un estante en específico… veo el pequeño grupo de libros escritos en inglés, algunos están junto a su traducción en mí idioma, fue algo inesperado.

Escojo un libro al azar, observo la portada y leo "The Alchemist" reconozco el libro al instante, un libro que leí hace mucho, lo abro y empiezo a leer la introducción con detenimiento, me parece interesante leer en otro idioma, aun cuando no conozco el vocabulario a la perfección conozco lo básico para defenderme.

Estoy inmersa en mis pensamientos y me asusto al sentir la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro, volteo mí vista lo más rápido posible para empezar a culpar al causante del infarto que estuve a punto de experimentar.

Mi cometido se ve incompleto cuando los ojos verdes de un joven rubio con cejas pobladas me observan detenidamente.

Su rostro expresa culpabilidad y se disculpa por haberme asustado. Me mantengo inmóvil y no menciono nada, mi mente se ha desconectado completamente, él dirige su vista hacia mis manos donde observa el libro que me encontraba leyendo, la confusión toma lugar en su rostro.

–Do yo speak English?—la voz del joven volvió a resonar en el calmado ambiente de la biblioteca, ahora soy yo la que le devuelve la mirada de confusión, ¿Por qué me preguntaba si hablaba inglés?

– Yes, I do — fue mi única respuesta, eso pareció ser suficiente para tranquilizar el rostro del extraño.

El desconocido llevaba una camisa verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, los cuales seguían viéndome de una forma extraña, como si estuviese tratando de recordar algo o a alguien.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron debido a la atención obtenida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quise ignorarlo y volví mi vista hacía el libro que llevaba en mis manos, pero él siguió sin moverse, o al menos eso era lo que yo había creído.

Voltee a verle nuevamente y su cercanía me congeló, había estado leyendo sobre mi hombro sin que me hubiese dado cuenta, y ahora nuestros rostros estaban más cerca de lo aceptable. Intento alejarme de él pero me pierdo en sus ojos…

Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que sucede, no decimos nada, no hay nada que decir… literalmente estamos rodeados de palabras; sin embargo, ninguno se molesta por utilizarlas.

Se escucha un sonido sordo y el rostro del rubio cambia a uno adolorido, nos alejamos involuntariamente. Detrás del rubio se encuentra un sujeto demasiado peculiar sosteniendo un libro, un pequeño sombrero cubre parte de su cabellera de color castaño claro, su rostro muestra una sonrisa picaresca, dejando a relucir uno de sus colmillos, dándole la apariencia de vampiro. Sus ojos son de una interesante tonalidad de rojo… seguramente son lentes de contacto.

El de ojos verdes le mira entre molesto y adolorido, agarra un libro de la estantería y lo utiliza como arma contra el recién llegado.

– ¡Hey Arthur, no lastimes a alguien que trata de salvar tu alma, sé que no eres consciente de lo que haces, pero créeme, somos amigos, tu, Lukas y yo!— el joven cuyo nombre parecía ser Arthur le devolvió una mirada de incertidumbre.

– ¿Vladimir, de qué rayos estás hablando ahora?—fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ambos tenían acentos realmente diferentes a los que suelo escuchar normalmente, el rubio tenía acento inglés, y el acento del otro no lo pude distinguir claramente. El joven que llevaba el sombrero ignoró olímpicamente al rubio de cejas pobladas y me observo detalladamente, ¿Qué le sucedía a ese par de extranjeros? ¿Acaso había algo extraño en mí? Fuese lo que fuese dejo de importar cuando el ojirojo sonrió ampliamente y me tendió la mano.

– Soy Vladimir Lupei, perdona si Arthur te asustó, creo que le llamo la atención que estuvieses leyendo "El alquimista," como te habrás dado cuenta no somos de aquí; Arthur es de Inglaterra y no habla muy bien este idioma, y como tú estás leyendo la versión en inglés seguramente asumió que tú lo hablabas. Yo soy de Rumanía y aprendí diferentes idiomas hace algún tiempo, por lo que tengo menos problemas para comunicarme con las personas de aquí. Lamento haber interrumpido el bello momento que tenías con Arthur, pero Lukas me envío a buscarlo porque llevaba más de quince minutos sin aparecer, y temí que un espíritu malvado se hubiese apoderado de su pobre alma. —el ahora rumano dijo todo eso como si fuese normal dar información sobre sí mismo y sus amigos a alguna desconocida. Iba a opinar al respecto, pero él no me lo permitió, sostuvo mi mano y la de Arthur y nos dirigió a ambos a través de varios pasillos.

Nos detuvimos frente a una mesa repleta de libros sobre magia, había cuatro sillas, una de ellas ya estaba siendo ocupada por otro rubio, cuya expresión parecía tener falta de emoción… sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, y en su cabello portaba una cruz dorada. Probablemente era el tal Lukas que el rumano mencionó anteriormente.

—Lukas, Arthur encontró a alguien interesante, al parecer le gusta la magia negra igual que a nosotros. —La voz del ojirojo volvió a inundar el ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos, mi rostro se perturbo… ¿Desde cuándo me gustaba la magia negra?

Lukas volteó a verme, su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto, su vista se dirigió hacia mis manos, en las cuales aún sostenía el libro de Paulo Coelho.

–Que las personas lean "El Alquimista" no significa que les guste la magia negra; la alquimia ni siquiera es considerada magia. —la voz del de ojos azules se dejó oír por primera vez, una voz que me hipnotizó. Al igual que el otro par, su acento era extranjero.

–Siempre tan frio Lukas… igual que tu país, por razones como esa sigues sin novia. —las palabras de Vladimir parecieron haber molestado a Lukas, por lo que su contestación no se quedó atrás.

–Pues yo no veo una multitud de mujeres persiguiéndote Vladimir, es más… la única mujer que te persigue es Elizabeta y cuando lo hace es con intenciones asesinas. — Golpe bajo para el rumano.

Hubiese seguido escuchando la conversación entre ellos dos, sin embargo Arthur me ofreció sentarme en una silla junto a él, luego de lo cual empezamos nuestra propia conversación, hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar mi idioma, me explicó que Lukas era de Noruega y que por eso Vladimir lo describió como una persona fría, también me dijo que los tres eran miembros del club de magia y que justamente en ese momento se hallaban en una de sus actividades del club. Se disculpó nuevamente por lo que había pasado en el pasillo anteriormente.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?—La voz de Lukas nos hizo voltear a ambos, obviamente la pregunta iba dirigida hacia mí, había olvidado totalmente presentarme, no le había dicho mi nombre a ninguno de los tres, y ahí me encontraba en medio de ellos… siendo tratada como si nos hubiésemos conocido desde hace tiempo, cuando en realidad ni siquiera sabían lo básico sobre mí. Estaba avergonzada debido a ello, pronuncié mi nombre en un casi inaudible susurro, no hubo necesidad de repetirlo, los tres lo escucharon claramente debido a la quietud de la biblioteca.

Había algo que había pasado anteriormente que aún me mantenía curiosa, por lo que le dirigí la palabra especialmente al rumano.

– ¿Por qué pensaste que me gustaba la magia negra?—su mirada delataba confusión. – ¿Acaso no sabes que el libro que estabas leyendo fue comprado mayormente por personas que practicaban magia negra? Por supuesto estamos hablando del tiempo cuando fue recién escrito y no era muy famoso. — ¿Cómo se supone que yo iba a saber eso?—es la primera vez que escucho algo relacionado a ese tema. —Pensé que mi respuesta desilusionaría al rumano, pero fue todo lo contrario, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se ofreció a ser mi tutor personal, me aseguró que en menos de una semana sabría tanto de magia negra como lo hacían ellos tres.

Pasaron más de cuatro horas, la diversidad de nuestras conversaciones aumentaban desmesuradamente, de igual manera lo hacía la intensidad con la que caía la lluvia, pareciese que un diluvio se estuviese formando a las afueras de la biblioteca, definitivamente salir de ahí sería un problema. Mi mirada observaba las pesadas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban los largos ventanales de la biblioteca.

Lukas cerró uno de los grandes libros que había estado leyendo y me preguntó si tenía como volver a casa, le respondí que probablemente llamaría a uno de mis familiares para que me fuera a recoger, inmediatamente el rumano dijo que no sería necesario, pues Lukas iba a llevarles a sus respectivas casas, por lo que podría hacer lo mismo por mí. Arthur, Vladimir, y yo miramos a Lukas, el cual simplemente asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

No estaba segura si debía confiar o no en ese trio, habían estado leyendo libros de magia negra durante todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos, los tres eran de nacionalidades diferentes, y eran nuevos en este lugar… habían tantas posibilidades de que intentasen secuestrarme, pero… ¿Qué ganarían con ello? No es que dude de mi valor humano, pero no tienen manera de contactar a mi familia, no saben quién soy realmente, y los tres me dieron a conocer su ingenuidad… el inglés le cuesta hablar mi idioma, el rumano es demasiado despistado, y a el noruego no pareciera que le importase la situación. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Acepté luego de haberlo pensado detenidamente.

Recogimos todos los libros que habíamos utilizado, luego tomamos los que teníamos planeado llevar a nuestras casas. Nos dirigimos a la puerta principal, la lluvia no había disminuido en lo absoluto, ninguno de los cuatro llevábamos un paraguas, el movimiento de los árboles que se hallaban a las afueras del edificio nos demostraba que el viento tenía la intención de arrasar con todo lo que no estuviese conectado directamente con el suelo. Definitivamente la madre naturaleza estaba muy enojada el día de hoy.

Vladimir abrió la puerta, una fuerte ventisca congelo mis huesos; hacía demasiado frio, seguramente la lluvia congelaría mi alma. El noruego era el único que parecía no ser afectado por el clima, nos volteó a ver y dijo que el iría por el auto, a travesó la puerta que el rumano había abierto previamente, y se alejó caminando tranquilamente bajo la lluvia… los tres que quedábamos le mirábamos con incredulidad hasta que cruzó en una esquina y se perdió de nuestra vista.

Pasaron cinco minutos y un carro azul paró frente a la biblioteca, yo no soy una experta en carros, pero definitivamente no había duda alguna que el dueño de ese auto tenía dinero. El rumano salió corriendo en dirección del auto se adentró en él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Arthur en cambio, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la utilizó para cubrirme, me guío hacía la puerta más cercana y como buen caballero ingles abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

Me sentía extraña en el interior del auto, ¿Qué clase de personas eran esas? ¿Era Lukas un extranjero multimillonario? Si era así… había posibilidades de que los otros dos también lo fuesen. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lukas me pidió mi dirección para usar el GPS, se la di y la ingresó en el sistema, el mapa señalaba nuestra ubicación actual y una ruta había sido marcada hasta un punto definido que suponía ser mi casa.

Durante el camino a casa Vladimir dijo que un amigo suyo de Bulgaria tendría una fiesta de disfraces, por lo que me invito a ir con ellos… intercambiamos nuestros números telefónicos para mantenernos en contacto, al parecer no eran mala gente.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, nunca pensé que volver a casa tomaría tan poco tiempo en un día como ese, los torrentes de lluvia no habían disminuido aun. Le agradecí a Lukas por haberse tomado la molestia de llevarme a casa, y me despedí de los tres.

Salí del auto y corrí hacía el interior de mi hogar, observe a través de la ventana como se alejaba el carro que me había llevado a casa. Definitivamente hay personas extrañas en este mundo, yo por ejemplo… si mis padres se enteran que llegue a casa con personas que acababa de conocer ese día, seguramente estaría castigada de por vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer, Merece la pena darle continuación a esta historia? diganme lo que opinan en un review por favor. :) Sayonara!


End file.
